The present invention relates in general to toilet facilities for receiving both liquid and solid wastes. More specifically, it relates to toilets which are self-composting, such as those particularly adapted for use by the public in outdoor areas where connections to a sewage line or other central disposal system for distributing wastes is unavailable or not cost effective.